1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method that may enhance a texture component of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase a viewer's sense of realism and immersive sensation, a display device is rapidly becoming larger and comes to have a high resolution. However, the development of image contents is far behind the development of the display device. For example, only a small number of high resolution image contents may satisfy a high resolution display corresponding to a high definition (HD) or an ultra definition (UD) class. In this instance, a low resolution image content may be transformed to a high resolution image, whereas a texture component of the transformed high resolution image may be blurred. Accordingly, a user using the high resolution display device may not realize details of image contents.